The present application generally relates to the field of artist palettes. More particularly, the present application relates to an artist palette that may be thermoformed or injection molded, as well as a method of forming an artist palette.
An artist palette, also referred to as an art palette, may take the form of a flat handheld board or tray onto which different colors of paint may be placed to allow a painter to have a number of different colors of paint to choose from, and to allow the painter to mix different colors of paint together on the handheld tray to form a different color of paint. Art palettes may be used by painters as a place to position paint on the handheld board or tray which is held in one hand while a paint brush is held in the other hand.